The Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight
by wilka015
Summary: This story is set before Twilight, where the Cullen's and Bella get the four twilight book and sit down to read them, together. They do not know each other at first but then they become really close. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight 

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please go easy on me. This fan fiction is about the Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight (as said in the title). It is set two weeks before bella starts school in Forks. Hope you like it and please comment!**

Bpov

I am sitting in my room looking out the window thinking to myself again, why am I here? I came here to live with my dad, Charlie, the chef of police in this small town of Forks, Washington. Which is under a near constant cloud of rain. I moved here so my mum could spend more time with her new husband, Phil. I used to live in Arizona the valley of the sun. I miss the sun. It rarely shows its self here.

I have only been here a day and I am already miserable, I have no clue how I'm going to survive here. I let a single tear fall from my eye.

Before I really start crying I here the door bell rings. I go down the stairs and answer the door, but no ones there. I look down and there is a brown shoe sized box, with no address on it, all it says is that it's to Bella and The Cullen's. Who are the Cullen's?

I pick up the box and it is heaver than I first expected, I take it up to my room and open it.

When I open the box the first thing I see is a letter addressed to Bella, so I read it;

**Dear Bella**

**Sorry I know this must be wired but it is vital that you and the Cullen's read these four books. **

I look at the four books; **Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.** What strange names to call some books. I look back at the letter.

**Reading these four books can save so many arguments and upsets.**

**I can only tell you a few things now the rest will have to wait until you read the books.**

**First off the Cullen's are vampires.**

As I read that line my heart stops. There is no such thing as vampires, are there?

**I know its overwhelming and unsettling but don't worry!**

**The Cullen's are good vampires who only drink animal blood and try to protect human life from others of there kind.**

**Second there are seven of them living in a BIG house off the motor way. After you finish reading this letter you must get in your truck and go to their house and read the books.**

How did this person know I had a truck? And what about Charlie?

**Charlie will be staying at a friends house for two weeks, so you would have the house to yourself anyway. **

Well that at least answered one of my questions.

**Finally if you succeed and read these books a lot of the problems that were going to happen, will not.**

**Good luck you should leave in about five minutes so get ready and pack a bag.**

**S.M**

**P.s there is a letter for the Cullen's to in the box. When you arrive at the house give it to them to read. And watch out for the small one she LOVES to shop. **

Many thing where flying trough my head as I finished reading the last question. Should I go? Are the Cullen's real? What dose this person mean by _problems_? I HATE shopping!

After about a minute debating with myself I decided that there is no reason not to go and see if the Cullen's are real, so I go up stairs and pack a bag, just like the letter said, I then got in my truck to go see if the Cullen's were real.

**This is my first fan fiction ever so please comment! I will be posting soon, maybe even later today or tomorrow. Hope you liked it and please comment.**

**p.s I do NOT own Twilight this is just a story I came up with and I thought it would be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here goes my second chapter of 'The Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight'. Hope you like it.**

Epov

I was sitting in my room reading a book, when I heard the sound of tyres hitting our long winding driveway. I place my book down and go to the living room, where the rest of my family is waiting.

I was then bombarded with there thoughts, not to dissimilar to mine.

_Who could that be? _Thought Carlisle and Esme

_It's a human! _Thought Emmet and Jasper. Jasper looked worried but Emmet got an evil glint in his eye. Note to self monitor Emmet's thoughts.

_Ug! A human! Why? _Thought Rosalie not really caring and started thinking about what she and Emmet got up to last night.

The last mined I looked at was Alice's and hers surprised me the most, _why did I not see this coming? _She thought over and over.

Just as I was about to ask we all heard the car stop. It was silent for about a minute none of use dared to move or even breathe, the only sound you could here was a frantic heart and faint breathing. It's a good thing we all hunted last night!

We were all thing about what we should do and the suggestions varied from killing her, guess who said that, to going shopping, not hard to guess. Another minute went by with no sound. That's when we heard the person speak, "Come on Bella this is stupid." She said it so faintly we, vampires, had to strain our ears to listen.

The door of the car then opened and we heard the girls' foot steps reach the door. She took another deep breath, probably to calm her nerves. Then she knocked on the door.

We all looked at each other to decide what to do, Carlisle unfroze and went to open the door, and the rest of us went to different rooms to make us seem more human. Carlisle opened the front door.

"Hello how may I help you?" he asked in a friendly manor

"Umm…" this poor girl seemed really nervous, so I tried to listen to her thought but there was silence. "Yes you can help me. I'm looking for 'the Cullen's'" she said

"Well… you have found them." Carlisle said probably giving a smile. "I am Carlisle Cullen and you are?" he asked politely

"Oh… I'm Bella Swan, chef Swans daughter." She said in a small voice. An uncounftiable silence fell upon the conversation. "May I speak with you and the rest of your family please? I have something I need to discuss with you" I was not expecting that, it did not help I could not read her mind.

"Of course" Carlisle said a bit apprehensively "can everyone please come to the living room" he shouted, to make it appear that we are human.

I was the furthest one away from the living room so by the time I got there everyone ells was there, and they sure loved that, especially Emmet. _Ha-ha look Edward is the one who usually comes first. How dose it feel to be last for a change?_ I growled at his comment to low for Bella to hear, but earned a disapproving glair from Esme.

"Now bella what was it you wanted to discuss with us?" Carlisle asked taking the leading roll. But before she could answer I smelled the most delicious smell I have ever smelt! It must be her, it must be her blood. I want it!

But I have to keep that monster at bay and I did by reminding my self that I just hunted and I'm not really thirsty.

"Umm… ok first off I know you guys are vampires" we all froze when she said that, nobody moved, nobody breathed, nobody thought, which I have to say is a nice brake for me. We all just staired at this little human.

After a few minutes we all got ourselves under control again. She told us about her letter and why she was here, it was fascinating. I found my self getting lost in her voice and facile expressions. Then she handed us the box so we could see for our selves. I started to read the letter to the rest of the family and bella.

**Dear Cullen's**

**I know your probably freaked out by now and Edward i'm sure you have smelt Bella's blood by now,**

With that statement everyone gasped, I didn't want to hear it so I continued reading

**She is your singer, which means her blood will smell 100x stronger to him than anyone else.**

Everyone then looked at me sympathetically and even Bella mouthed 'sorry'. What dose she have to be sorry for it's my fault, I'm the monster.

**But you can over come it. It just takes practice.**

I smiled at that and I could see her smiling too.

** Edward you will have also noticed that you can not read Bella's mind, this is because she has a very strong mental sheled.**

**These four books are set in Bella's pov, so you should like that Edward.**

**I'm sure Bella has told you what was in her letter so I don't need to go over that again.**

**But I have to emphasise that you read the book and sought the problems out.**

**If you do everyone will be so much happier.**

**S.M**

**P.s Twilight is the first book, start by letting Bella read the blurb.**

We all look at Bella who picks up the first book and starts reading.

**I know this chapter is not the best but I had to get the Cullen letter in and get Bella to start reading for next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be the blurb and the preface, Bella reads both. Not sure about pov it may be no ones next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be my third chapter of 'The Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight', and I'm just starting the story. Man this book is going to be long.**

Bpov

"Is everyone ok with me reading first or would someone else like to?" I asked the Cullen's, not wanting to be rude.

"No it's fine that you start, dear" said the woman with honey brown hair. That just reminded me they all know my name but I don't know there's. How stupid.

"Umm… I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names" I said blushing scarlet red, then I think about it and say "except for yours Carlisle"

"Sweetie, there's no need to be embarrassed" said the honey brown "it is are fault for not introducing ourselves, I'm Esme" she gets up from her seat and gives me a hug. It feels weird being the one who is being taken care of, when I'm so use to taking care of my mum. I can't help feeling that this is right.

"The goof ball over there is Emmet" Esme says pointing to him. He's huge! "And he's sitting next to Rosalie, the blond one" wow she is really pretty. "The blond boy is Jasper" he gives a small smile and I blush again, this is going to become a regular thing though out these book I can tell "and he is sitting next to the hyper, pixie one Alice" to my surprise Alice gets out of her seat to give me a big hug.

"I know we are going to be great friends" she said with a massive smile on here face.

"Umm… ok" what else could I reply, she's just so happy. Everyone laughs at my response and I roll my eyes.

Esme calms down "and last but not least we have Edward" she jesters to the bronzed haired boy next to me and my heart speeds up when I look at his face. It's beautiful. He caches me looking and I quickly look away .

"He's the only single one here" Emmet shouts "Maybe you two should date" I don't even know him and he has already irritated me to death, I look over towards Edward and she him glaring at Emmet, which makes me smile.

"Can we get on with the story know?" I ask hopping to get this conversation over with. To my amazement everyone nods there head.

"**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire.**

"No kidding" Emmet said in fake shock. Everyone chuckled at that.

**Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part may be – that thirsted for my blood.**

All the Cullen's eyes fell on me.

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. **

Wait what? I fall in love with Edward? I glance at him and notice the same shocked expression on his face, which is on mine. How can I fall in love with him? I don't even know him! I decided to just keep reading.

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerizing voice, and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistible and impenetrable. **

"How could this person know all this stuff about us? It's not safe for them." Asked Esme

"I don't know," said Carlisle a bit disheartened "we will investigate this later."

**Up until now, he has managed to keep his true identity hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret. What Bella doesn't realize is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and those around her at risk.**

"Yep that sounds like me" I stated

**And it might be too late to turn back… Deeply seductive and irresistibly compelling, _Twilight_ is an extraordinary love story that will stay with you long after you have turned the final page."**

"I can't wait to read this book!" Emmet states

"Man Emmet's actually exited about reading, a book" Jasper laughs "it must be a good"

"Yer… hey!" Emmet shouts "I read, sometimes" we all burst out laughing at the look on his face, its priceless.

"I say first we do a bit of research on this author 'Stephenie Meyer'. Ok?" everybody nodded in agreement and Carlisle runs of to do some research with Esme, leaving the rest of us to chat.

"So Bella, enjoying you visit so far?" asked Alice looking as happy as ever.

"Yep its great" I said hopping to have some fun "I have already meet the towns vampires and been told who I am going to fall in love with" I point at Edward "so yer great day" I say with a smile on my face. Everyone erupts with laughter, even Edward, which I was happy about.

Just the Carlisle and Esme come down with disgruntled looks on there faces.

"We can't find her anywhere" Carlisle simply says "it's like she dose not even exist"

"She has to!" Shouts Rosalie speaking for the first time "She gave us these books" then she glares at me. "If this is some sort of a joke, I will happily kill you!"

I was scared by the look in her eyes as they turned pitch black. I did not doubt her for one second.

"Rosalie!" Esme said in a disapproving tone but before she could say anything else, Rosalie was pined up agents the wall by Edward.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he shouted in her face "or I will happily tear you apart and hide the pieces all over the world" everyone looked at him in shock.

When she did not reply he let her down and went to sit down next to me and whispered "sorry".

"Rosalie," Esme tried again "its not her fault, she did not right the books, she did not plan this. I say we read these books and see what happens. The letters clearly say we are to read them and it could solve future problems."

"I agree with Esme we should read them. They could tell us something important" said Carlisle "Bella could you please continue reading?" he asked passing me the book and I opened it to the first page and began to read.

**Sorry I know this chapter is bad but I had to try to set the scene and their personalities. Next chapter should be better and I think in no-ones pov, but not sure yet. Hope you liked it anyway and please comment! Thanks for reading hopefully post later today or tomorrow.**

**P.s I don't own Twilight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter of 'The Cullen's and Bella reading Twilight'. I know it's been four chapters but I'm finally starting the preface. Yay! Hope you like it.**

Bpov

I pick up the book and started reading,

"**Preface" she read,**

"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"So you actually gave it some thought before now?" Emmet said with a smile on his face.

"Umm" was all I could say, so I decided to start reading, trying to avoid the question.

**Though in the past few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. **

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"Well that helps a lot… Not!" Alice said "that just gives us more questions to answer" looking saddened by this.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,**

"That where we live!" Emmet stated. Everyone rolled there eyes at this.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.**

"You're just about to die, because you came to forks, and you don't regret the decision?" Edward asks me in a non believing tone.

"No" I said, thinking about if this really happened I would not be sorry.

**When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"So I'm going to die." I whispered, and then everything went black.

Epov

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked desperate to know if she was ok.

"Edward, don't worry." He said "She just fainted. Her brain has just been too overloaded and this is how her body reacted."

I should have known this, I've been to medical school twice, but I could not shake the feeling that I wanted him to look at her and make sure that she was 100% ok. What is this feeling? I've never felt it before.

Just as I thought that I saw Jasper smirk. I wander what he thinking?

_I know what your feeling Edward, _hethought right at me. I looked at him waiting for him to explain. _But I'm not going to tell you; _I growled at this, _you need to figure this out yourself_.

_Edward, _Carlisle called in his mind _can you take care of her and take her up to your room so she can have a rest? _Not sure why he asked me to take care of her but I agreed anyway and some part of me did not want her out of my sight.

I carry her up to my room and place her on the sofa, waiting for her to wake up.

Bpov

I have just had the strangest dream ever. I dreamt that I got a package and in the package there was a letter, telling me that vampires were real! Then I went to there house to talk to them, next thing I know two of them start fighting about me, the female, blond one thought it was a joke and wanted to kill me. And the male bronze haired one wanted me to stay alive. Then we read some of the first book and it said I would fall in love with the bronze haired mail.

I smiled at that thinking about him, he seemed so polite but it also seemed that he was struggling; I can't place a finger on what I'm feeling towards him…

"It's good to see your awake" said a velvety voice. I jumped at its closeness and wound up on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding worried

"Hmm… it was not a dream" I said barely more than a whisper, but he still seemed to hear it.

"If you're talking about coming to some vampire's house, with books that seem to tell the future. Then no it was not a dream." He said, trying to hide his amusement.

"So, its true vampires are real?" I asked still not 100% sure of the answer.

"Well that depends, do you think I'm real?" he asked looking in my eyes. I could not speak, his eyes were hypnotising me, and I nodded. "Then yes they are real."

"Ok then" I said more confidently then I thought I could have answered, I guess it reassured me that I was not losing my mind. I looked at the bronzed haired male and he looked confused by my reply. "What?" I asked now confused.

"I thought you would go running or at least faint again when I confirmed that," he said in shock "but you seem totally at ease with it."

"I'm good with wired." Was all I replied. Then something else came to me, I don't even know his name and I'm pretty sure its not bronzed haired male. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" I asked, "I can't remember" I could feel my blush appear on my cheeks

"Sorry, my name is Edward" he said looking a bit sheepish. It made me smile.

"Don't worry about it." I said, not sure what to do know. I took the time to have a look around and see where I was. I was in a big room with a sofa, no bed, with a glass wall looking out into the forest. It's beautiful. I looked at the other wall and it was covered in music. I love music.

"Whose room is this?" I asked wanting to know who loved music this much.

"Umm… this is my room" he said looking at me as I walked in his room.

"Boy you have so much music," I said looking at it; he walked over to me then. "What you listening to?" I asked as I pushed play

"Its Debussy" he said looking down

"Yer… Clair de Lune is great" it was one of my favourites; it reminded me of my mother, who is now in Florida. We listened to the song until it ended.

"We should go down stairs," Edward said suddenly "my family wants to make sure you're ok and read the rest of the book."

That made sense we have been up here for who knows how long and I was interested in how this book ended; hopefully not with me dying.

"Ok let's go" I said. What surprised me on the way down Edward took my hand and I felt little sparks from the touch. I wander what that is?

"Bella," the honey brown, Esme I recall, said in relief "are you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you," I said politely with a smile "just too much information in one go"

"Its good that you're ok" said Carlisle

"Come on," the big one whined, Emmet, "I want to know what happens next!" I think knowing him will be fun, I thought with a smile.

"Who wants to read first?" asked Jasper

"Edward will" said the pixy one, Alice, it all coming back to me know. Why did I have to forget Edwards name though?

"Ok" he said as he came and sat down next to me. He reached for the book and took it off the table. "Everybody ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes!" everyone said and I just nodded.

"**First sight"** he reads.

**Sorry it's been so long since i've updated last. I've had way too much homework to do. Hope you like this chapter it not the best but it should get the story going. I'm having problems coming up with what to do next I could do it 3 ways and I want you guys to decide how I do the story.**

**I could do it how everyone else dose it and do a few lines story and a few lines response, like i've been doing so far.**

**I could say the chapter title and say they read that chapter and there response to it.**

**Or**

**I could just say they read the whole book and there response to it.**

**I'm really stuck and I need the help. Please comment and tell me how you want me to do the story. Thanks for reading. Sorry again for the long wait. Please comment!**

**P.s I do not own twilight.**


End file.
